


A Father's Love

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [81]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Very Literal Interpretation of Daddy!Kink, Canon Compliant, Daddy!John, Daddy!Kink, Incest, M/M, Pre-Season 1, Slight Angst Factor, parental incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean is upset. It’s Sam’s birthday. John knows what to do to make Dean feel loved.





	A Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Daddy Kink square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 4!!

John Winchester leaned against the doorframe of the hotel room he and his son were in, watching Dean work on the Impala. He sighed heavily as he watched him change the oil, always a tedious task but Dean easily got the old filter out and was cleaning some things up around the engine. 

He knew why Dean was doing this. It hurt his heart. 

Today was Sam’s birthday, and he wasn’t here. Instead, his younger son was off at college. John just visited Stanford last week, to check in on him. He had been hunkered down in the library, studying. John couldn’t understand the titles of the books, but had to smile to himself when he did so. 

That didn’t soothe the ache, and he was able to get rid of a restless spirit nearby. Palo Alto would sleep better at night, as would Sam. 

But Dean didn’t want to see his brother. Dean didn’t want to be reminded that Sam had ‘abandoned’ them. It hurt Dean more than John expected, but he could understand the pain and the ache. It was like losing a child, in the sense that Dean raised Sam, not John. 

He tried to keep Dean occupied and his mind away from Sam. He made sure that there was always a hunt that they had to do. He made sure that when they weren’t hunting, there was always a credit card scam that they had to do, or a few games of pool to hustle. Dean took it all in stride, but there was always those days and nights where no hunt, scam, or game could help him. 

Today was one of those days. But John knew what his son needed. 

Sighing, he pushed himself up and walked over to where Dean was standing, waiting for the oil to finish draining. 

“Dean.” 

Dean looked up at his father with a scowl, motor grease staining fair and freckled skin. His bright green eyes were rimmed in red, and his sandy blond hair was tousled from the work. “What?” he asked harshly. 

John didn’t reprimand him for the way he spoke. “What’s wrong, Dean?” he asked instead. 

Christ, his son was  _ gorgeous. _

He knew that it was technically (and legally) wrong to lust after his son, to have his body the way he had Mary’s, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Besides, he loved Dean like a son. His body was a different matter. It was just a way to release tension and to remain healthy. He did it when he was in the Marines and doing his tour in Vietnam with the men in his company. They all did it. John missed those nights some days, where it was just sex and they all had to keep quiet or else the VietCong could hear them and know where they were and ambush them with their pants down (literally). 

He was made sure that Dean was always satisfied and loved with these times, and he knew that today, on Sam’s birthday, he would make sure that Dean knew that no matter what, he was there. 

“How’s the oil?” he asked first, wanting to know where Dean’s head was at. 

“Good, it’s almost done draining. Was a bitch to find the filter for her but soon, she’ll be good as new.” Dean ran his finger along the edge of the car, a small smile on his face. John watched him, and smiled softly to himself, knowing that Dean loved this car as much as he did. 

“Good,” he said, patting his son’s back. “Well done. You fixed that antifreeze leak?” 

“Last week in Seneca Lake,” Dean said softly. Almost tersely. The way a soldier would reply to his commanding officer. 

Dean needed him. 

“Dean,” John said gently. He laid his hand gently on Dean’s back, feeling the tense muscles in his son through the flannel and T shirt. 

“What?” the word was terse and quiet, John’s hand grounding him. 

“Who do you need, Dean?” John whispered softly. 

He needed to know. Did Dean need him to be John the father, Dad, the one who taught him how to fix up the classic car they owned and how to fight every evil thing that they could find; or did Dean need him to be John the lover, Daddy, the man who held him and worshipped his body and made sure that he understood that while this was wrong, it was also very much  _ right? _

Dean stood there in silence for a moment, assessing. He then turned into John and curled up against his chest. “I need Daddy,” he mumbled softly. 

“Okay, baby boy,” John whispered, cementing his head into that role. 

“I miss him, Daddy,” Dean whined softly. 

“I know, baby, but Daddy’s here,” John hummed as he wrapped his arms around Dean and held him close. “And Daddy will take care of you, tonight, hmm? Just finish the oil change and get all cleaned up and then Daddy will hold you tight. Just like this. Hmm?” 

Dean nodded, giving a soft sniffle. John sighed and kissed the top of Dean’s head. “I won’t leave you like that, Dean,” he murmured. “I promise. You’re mine to take care of, and Daddies don’t abandon their baby boys. Not when they’re as sweet and loving as you.”

Dean nodded and snuggled into John. Already, his son was more relaxed against him and John smiled to himself. He loved this. Loved it when Dean was affectionate and adoring and utterly willing to give everything he had to him. 

“Daddy?” Dean asked softly.

“Yes, baby boy?” John hummed, looking down at Dean.

“Can I ride you tonight?” Dean’s eyes were wide and hopeful. 

John smiled and kissed Dean’s forehead. “Baby boy, you can have whatever you want tonight,” he whispered. “Whatever you need. But in order for that, the oil needs to be finished and you need to be squeaky clean. Hmm?” 

Dean smiled brightly and nodded. “Okay, Daddy,” he cooed. 

John kissed his forehead and patted his ass gently. “Then get to it, baby.” 

Dean wiggled out of John’s hold and went to do that. John watched for a moment before he headed in. 

Tonight he would let Dean ride him until he was stuffed completely full with release, then he’d hold him on his cock and let him fall asleep. Tomorrow, he knew that Dean would shower and he would join him, making sure that he was nice and relaxed. They would then fall back into their roles as father and son, and go onwards to the things that go bump in the night. 

But Daddy was always there to take care of his baby boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
